1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in hard metal alloy compositions which may be used to coat rock drill bits, tool joints and the like, or metal bearings for protection against excessive wear and characterized by uniform hardness and low abrasiveness.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
For many years, tool joints used in the well drilling industry have been protected from excessive wear on their exterior surface by application of a band of hard metal thereon. It has been known that coarse-grained hard metal such as sintered tungsten carbide may be used and will provide a greater resistance to wear but may result in wear of the interior of the well casing. The wear from coarse-grained, sintered carbide particles has been blamed for expensive fishing jobs and junked holes. Other well tools, such as stabilizers, drill collars and connectors have had hard metal applied thereto and when used within well casing may cause accelerated wear on the casing.